Rubix Cube
by MewHanyou
Summary: A three-man cell from Konoha is sent to Suna and vice versa. What are our leaf shinobi up to in Sunagakure? KankuroOC


Rubix Cube… Kankuro oneshot

Tsunade filled us in our mission. Apparently, as a way to renew the peace treaty Konoha is to send one of their teams to Suna and vice versa. My team is the team they are planning to send. I look at my team which also had Yuki and Masao. They were impatient and have been waiting for a real mission for months, but now are agitated that, they believe, that they were getting a lame ass mission to _their_ standards. They wanted action and fighting. I didn't mind either.

She handed me the folder and we all bowed before leaving.

"Man, this is one of the lamest missions ever," Masao complained. I used the folder to hit him in the head. "That hurt, Midori," he pouted.

"Be glad we at least got a mission. AND we get to go to Suna. A change of scenery is always good."

"You want to go because of the sand and heat." Yes, I love the heat. My family always teased my about being cold-blooded because I always seek heat. Sand, well, that can't be explained. It just fascinates me and I love how it heats up so quickly in the sun. I like going to the beach and I always, even now I'll admit, still build sandcastles. I just love how it slips through your fingers.

"Whatever. Just go pack. I expect both of you there in ten minutes or else…" I left my sentence hanging knowing that they got the point. The last time Yuki was late he ended up in the hospital getting stitches. Don't get me wrong, I didn't do anything serious but I did get my point across.

My bag is always already packed just in case of emergencies and the boys barely bring anything so I know that they're quick but then they'll be lazy and just lounge around until the last possible moment. All I need to carry on me is my weapons and ID for when we get to Suna's gates. It supposedly takes three days to get there but, not to brag, my teammates and I are faster than other teams.

I'm at the gate and I check the time. Yuki's already here but Masao has yet to arrive and he only has 45 seconds left. 30…20…10…9…8…7…

"I'm here!" he cried breathlessly. I raised an eyebrow at him. Just in time though. I guess he didn't want the same treatment as Yuki. We take off and it only took two days to get there. We shaved a day off anyone's usual time. The guards looked surprised seeing as how we arrived early but still let us through.

We arrived at the Kazekage's Tower and went right away to see Gaara. I only know him slightly through Naruto. I know Temari better than anybody since we've been friends forever, but I've never even seen Kankuro. I'm older than him because I'm the same age as Temari which is a year older than him and two years older than Gaara.

He introduced himself to us, like we didn't already know who he was, and told us that this really isn't a mission, to just try to relax. He informed us that we would be staying at his house and that we should go there now because his siblings were throwing a Welcome Party. He left with us and guided us to his house pointing out things that we might need to know. They entered to hear mostly rap being played. We found his sister in the kitchen.

"Kankuro picked the music?" Gaara stated more than asked, but Temari nodded before spotting me. Her eyes widened and she tackled me. Good thing I'm used to this so I know to get in my stance making sure we don't go falling over.

"Now, that's hot," Masao decided to speak up. Temari had a tick mark on her head and I didn't bother to stop her from attacking him. Hell, it bothered me too that he made that comment, the hentai. He's the second largest one in our village besides Jiraiya-sama.

I sat on the couch in the living room where she and Masao had moved. Gaara was leaning against the wall and Yuki was in a regular chair. I felt someone plop down next to me. Glancing at him, he was covered in all black like I was except he had purple face paint on and a black kitty hat.

We watched Temari chase Masao and beat him.

"I bet you they're a couple before this mission's over and we leave to go back to Konoha," I said to the guy, who I assumed to be Kankuro, next to me. He looked surprised at me, glanced at the two running around like fools, and shook his head.

"There's no way in hell Temari's going to get with him."

"How much?" I bargained. He thought about it for awhile while we watched Masao on the floor and Temari flop onto the loveseat (a couch with only two spots instead of three).

"If I win, you stay here and go out with me."

"And if I win?"

"You get to kiss me?"

"That's a benefit for you, not me. Hmm, let me see. You buy me a new hoodie, all black."

"Deal," he said shaking my hand. His hand was _soo_ warm. I hate how everybody else is warm while my hands, no matter the climate, always stay cold. In my sleep, I've been known to seek whatever's warmest near me. One time, I slept on the floor and scared my parents since I had rolled so near to the heater.

We all stayed like that for about 15 or 20 more minutes. "Some party," I muttered sarcastically. Temari nodded her agreement, Yuki sighed, Kankuro smirked, Masao didn't move, and Gaara's lip even twitched.

"Let's go to a club," Masao said finally getting up. We all looked at him stunned then shrugged our shoulders. _Sure. Why not?_ We only had to wait for Gaara to change out of his Kazekage robes. Kankuro led us to what he called 'the best night club in Suna.' Gaara seemed surprised that it was there. Shouldn't that be something the Kazekage knew about? We all got something to drink and then Temari dragged Masao to dance because she didn't want to go alone. I shot a smirk at Kankuro who frowned. Looks like I'm winning so far.

I watched as Kankuro got up. To my surprise, he stood in front of me offering his hand and asking if I wanted to dance. It stunned me but I nodded after a second. I looked back to see Yuki and Gaara conversing away but leaning over the table towards each other. _Hmm, maybe the Kazekage isn't straight like people seem to think._ The music playing was Bananza (Belly Dancer) by Akon. Unfortunately, Temari taught me how to dance long ago when she found out I couldn't. She taught me everything she knew including grinding that was usually used with this song. Apparently it works for every guy because I heard Kankuro groan before he grabbed my swaying hips, not stopping them but moving with them.

"Baby, I'm like a rubix cube. The more you play with me, the harder I get," he breathed into my ear. I would start cutting my wrists before I admitted that that turned me on. I'm not just going to come out and admit I'm aroused by a guy that I've known for less than a day and made a bet with. By the end of the night, I was slightly tipsy having more than my fair share of drinks, burning from all the things Kankuro would whisper hotly to me when no one was paying attention, and breathing heavily from lack of air in such a crowded place and dancing most of the time.

Going back home with me being tipsy and singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua with a totally wasted Temari was certainly an interesting event. Gaara and Yuki had already gone home so Kankuro and Masao were trying to calm and quiet us. Kankuro tried taking the beer in my hand but I bit his hand.

"Kinky aren't ya?" he said nursing his hand. I stuck my tongue out at him. Even I'll admit that it was childish but I was satisfied. Temari was leaning on Masao to keep upright enough to make it to bed. I yawned feeling sleepy and tripped. Kankuro caught me and realized I was already half-asleep by the time he picked me up. He groaned picking me up bridal style and I cuddled even closer to his chest. He's _soooo_ damn warm.

I watched as she pressed her body closer to mine if that was possible. It's cute the way she scrunches herself up almost into a ball just to keep warm. She's so soft and light.

Making my way through the house is easier when you don't have to worry about hitting your girl's head on anything. Oh, great, now I'm thinking of her as _my_ girl. Might as well just take her to my room. She can have the bed. I guess I'll sleep on the floor. I went to set her down on the bed but she whimpered and kept a tight grip on my shirt.

"I'll be right there. I just have to get out of these clothes," I whispered to her. She let go as if she actually had heard me. I shed my pants and shirt and wiped my face before sitting on the bed. Midori rolled over and scooted over towards me like she was seeking warmth. I've heard of people like that always moving towards whatever nearest is warm. It could be really bad because they're sound sleepers, not good around enemies. I lay down and stretched out to get comfortable and she practically draped herself over me. She had an arm tucked under her while her other was thrown over my torso with her head tucked into my chest and one of her legs were thrown over actually falling in between mine. _I could get used to this._ I stroked her hair and she practically purred. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her making her sigh before falling asleep.

I fended off sleep as long as I could. I was warm, I was comfortable, and I was…apparently sleeping with someone else, if the grip around my waist was any indication. I blearily opened my eyes to find a chest being used as my pillow. I looked up and though there wasn't any paint or that kittie hoodie, I could tell that it was Kankuro…in only his boxers. _What the fu-?_ Looking down, I noticed all my clothes-black sweatpants, tank top, and hoodie-were still on, except for my shoes. I felt something pressing against my hip and looked down to see he had a raging hard-on.

I checked his pulse. He wouldn't be waking up for a while. I slipped my hand through the flap and grabbed his penis which twitched in my grip. I ran my hand up and down, slow then fast, until he came. Hey, if I gave it to him, I might as well fix him. Don't look at me like that, I never just make a guy I gave an erection to come. This is just a weird exception to the rules. I licked whatever was on my hand and decided to leave him like that. I washed my hands well in his bathroom and looked to see my hair all messed up.

I finger-combed my hair as I walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. Yuki and Gaara were already there. Yuki was waiting for me to make breakfast. I always made the food when we were on missions. Apparently, this case wasn't any different. They watched me as I rummaged through the fridge picking out eggs, milk, bacon, and butter to lubricate the pan. I had Yuki ask Gaara for the bread so that he could work on toast. Yuki was always my assistant when Masao would be a lazy bum.

I set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Gaara and he looked confused.

"What kind of eggs are these?" he asked poking it with his fork.

"They're scrambled eggs, Gaara-sama. Don't worry, they won't explode."

"Food," Temari muttered as she came in holding her head. She took a plate and started fixing it herself. She wolfed down the whole thing before Gaara was halfway done. Kankuro and Masao came down when everybody else had finished. Masao finished and left leaving me with an anxious-looking Kankuro.

"Is there something wrong?"

_Yeah, I woke up and found cum in my boxers. Was it there when you woke up or did you give me a blowjob? Yeah, like I'm really going to ask her that._

"Nothing," I replied dejectedly. I looked up to see her smirking as if she knew what I was thinking about

"What's up with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your sister's as strong unconscious as she is conscious. She used Masao for a teddy bear last night and wouldn't let him go."

I told him about Temari. It was true, though I was really thinking of how Kankuro would try to ask about the result from his orgasm. If he doesn't have the guts, the better for me. I believe it's true, but then I try to remember why I avoided him for the rest of that week. I'd dodge behind stalls or into stores when he'd stroll down the street I was on or get up earlier than him and finish my training quicker. I now had my own room, so I could escape to there at night under the pretense that I was tired and going to go to sleep early.

Masao didn't give a shit but Yuki knew something was up. He never came right up to me and said something to me or ask me what's wrong, but he shot me concerned and knowing looks even if he was talking with Gaara. Oh, yeah, those two got really cozy together. Actually, I think heard them going at it just last night since my room was right across our dear Kazekage's. I think Yuki might be staying in Suna for an extended while longer.

Temari doesn't suspect a thing but then she's also caught up with her love-hate drama relationship with Masao. He's attracted to her and tries to be nice or give her a compliment, but comes out lecherous instead of romantic. She knows that he tries and so she tries to give him a chance but she has a really short fuse and her temper usually blows up in her face.

There were no more hints showing that she and Masao were going to get together, unfortunately. Shit! That means I'm losing our bet. We only have one more day, literally. It's already night and I'm up here in my room totally going out of my mind from boredom. What the hell is there to do at night when you're not tired here in Suna? I could do a Gaara and go sit on the roof to look at the moon, but I prefer not to. Anyways, that's his thing and I think he prefers to do it alone…or with Yuki.

Then I realize that my partners are already pairing up and I find myself liking Kankuro. What the fuck is this? Set up the Kazekage and his family? Kami! Okay, shutting up and going to sleep.

I woke up to see a smirking Kankuro right in my face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! What the fuck?" I asked him kind of breathlessly. You would too if you almost had a heart attack.

"You have to stay!" he said. He waited patiently as I looked at him. What the hell was he talking about? Was my sleepiness hazing over something that I should be remembering? I have to stay? Wait! The bet!

"Temari hasn't hooked up with Masao?" I asked surprised. I thought they could have just been having it quiet so nobody else would know and her brothers wouldn't kill him. They would never admit it, but they protect their older sister so much that it would seem as if she were the baby instead of the oldest. "Shit!"

"Your clothes are hanging on the back of the door," he told me right before closing it and giving me an excellent view of what he had planned on me wearing. Phsst! Like, I would wear a skirt. Wait! Where are my clothes? Rummaging through my bags, there aren't anything but undergarments and none of my pants, shirts, or hoodies are in the dresser.

"I'm going to kill you Kankuro!" Great, now I have to wear the skirt unless I planned on going all day without anything but underclothes which I _sooooo_ didn't. It wasn't that bad. At least, it was slightly on the longer side, coming just below my knees. The sleeves of the t-shirt came to my elbows. At least he let me keep my sneakers. Going down the stairs, I saw everyone's shocked expressions except Gaara's, but his did look a little curious, or confused, I wasn't sure. Kankuro just grinned.

"Bye Masao!" I muttered before giving one of my boys a hug. They may be annoying, but Masao and Yuki-and now Gaara-were my boys. We each had our own messed up past though mine isn't as bad as theirs. I basically took them under my wing and did motherly things such as making their food, making sure they had a clean house-not me, thank you, no way in hell I'm cleaning their crap up-, and laundry. Yuki nodded at him and Masao nodded back. Masao awkwardly hugged Temari who looked surprised but happy. _Great, now they act like they're going to hook up_.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Gaara," he said before turning to Kankuro. "Don't you dare hurt her," he growled. Now that's surprising. I'm not even with Kankuro, let alone sure of my feelings and he's threatening my Kankuro. Oh, no! I'm calling him mine now. Great, just fucking great. I really don't need all this drama in my life. I already get enough from enemy ninja. We watched him leave until he was out of our sight. We'd all worry about him, but he can defend himself. Plus, Temari's too threatening. He wouldn't dare die on her or he'd hear it when she finally died and met up with him.

"Well, we'll be going. See you three later," Kankuro said putting his nice warm hand on my back. I let it slide cause of the large amount of heat that he radiated, more than anybody else I've ever known. He's like a big transportable heater. _Not my heater_, I had to remind myself.

"So where are we going?" I questioned once he had closed the door and started steering me down the street.

"Well, first is a surprise," he said. I nodded and just took my surroundings in again. It felt weird to walk down the street almost intimately with Kankuro when I had been avoiding him in same said streets this past week. During my musing, I felt something around my head and then it became black.

"Wh-?"

"Shh! It's okay. I've got you," he said now grabbing my hand. "It's a blindfold. It's so you can't see what I'm planning."

"No really, George? I thought it was to make the light so bright my eyes burst," I replied sarcastically. Hey, say a stupid comment and you get a stupid reply.

"My name's not George," he said indignantly. Cue sweatdrop. Man, I can't believe that he totally overlooked the sarcasm and that I just insulted him. I shook my head and just let him guide me to wherever the hell we were going. I started to get a slight headache and knew we had gone somewhere high. I always get headaches from heights. I felt the slide of silk coming down my face and caught it as it came down to my neck. Looking up, my breath caught, the sun lit up the whole bustling city as well as cast a beautiful glow to the sand. We were on the roof of some building.

Apparently, he had planned a type of picnic. A black blanket was laid across a portion of the roof near but not right next to the edge. There were candles around the edge and a basket in the middle of the blanket.

"Don't worry. I'm not a bad cook," he joked. I kneeled laughing. My mouth watered when I saw what he prepared.

"ODEN!" How the hell did he know oden was my favorite? Oh well, I don't give a shit, as long as it's there. He laughed as he handed me a pair of chopsticks. I felt like I was living the movie Lady & the Tramp, though we didn't get the same noodle and end up kissing. He grabbed me after we finished eating and we disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. When I could finally see, we were standing in front of a clothing store. I looked at him confused.

"You had a pretty close call and they probably would have hooked up if given more time," he said his face turned away. _Ah, a pity gift._ I'm not complaining. I still get my hoodie either way. We went straight to the back and a little to the left. I went through rack after rack of colored hoodies.

"Don't they just have plain black?" I screamed out my frustrations.

"Back here," Kankuro's muffled voice came from my right. I found him wrestling with a rack that seemed to have collapsed on him. I had to laugh before I was able to help him up. He tripped over the edge of the rack causing him still holding my hand to fall backwards again, this time with me on top of him.

"Get a room!" a spoiled little brat, oops, I mean, boy yelled out before running because Kankuro was already up and ready to chase him.

"Leave the kid alone." To get through to him, I grabbed his hand almost making him fall again. He picked me up and we grabbed a few hoodies to sort through. I found one with a bunch of patches with names of bands I liked-Simple Plan, Green Day, All-American Rejects, ACDC, etc.-before spotting another hoodie but the same color as the sand. It had red stitching around the edges and the hood was big enough to come over and cover my forehead. I stared at it longingly before handing the black hoodie to Kankuro. I said black and I liked it better anyways. The sand one would have just been a bonus. I waited outside the door soaking up the sun while I waited for Kankuro to come out.

When he finally came out, it was with a large bag. I raised an eyebrow at it, but didn't say anything. The bag seemed too big for just one hoodie though. We got an ice cream cone afterwards before going back to his house where we found a sulking Temari in the living room.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd be upset too if your boyfriend had to leave because he lived in a different country," she said with a pout. We stared in disbelief.

"You mean I won? Why'd you wait till now? Ugh!"

"What do you mean you won?" she asked suspiciously. I whistled and she glared at Kankuro.

"Shebetmethatyou'dtwohookupbeforeheleft. Iwindate, shewinshoodie," he said really fast. Temari didn't even pause a beat.

"You did what?" she screamed rounding on me. I held up my hands as if in surrender and took a step back.

"I knew you'd two would get together, but he thought not. I was voicing my thoughts but then we turned it into a bet."

"You guys suck," she pouted.

"You know you love us." I paused to think before grinning wickedly. "Or me, at least." I raced up the stairs slamming the door just as Kankuro got my meaning.

"Hey!" he yelled chasing after me. Temari watched as he disappeared as well grinning wickedly and cackling. Gaara walked past his sister to get to the kitchen and shook his head.

"Delirious," he muttered as he got ice cream for him and Yuki, as well as chocolate syrup. He, himself, wasn't into sweets but he'd make exceptions, especially with what Yuki can do with his tongue.

"Let me in!" Kankuro demanded pounding on the door.

"Nope." I laid back on the bed intending to ignore him and take a nap. It was quiet, too quiet.

"You won't get your clothes," he tried.

"I'll get them from you tomorrow." Really, it was only a hoodie. I only wear them during the day. I have a sweater I wear at night. Oh man, he has that too. "What the fuck? Kankuro, stop it!" I yelled as my hand, not on my own actions, undid the lock on the handle before raising to undo the chain lock which allowed him in. "You're a cheater."

"Hey, I'm a puppeteer. It's my specialty," he shrugged showing no regret or shame. I stuck my tongue at him, the only thing I could do. He still had control of my body with chakra strings. "Don't stick out your tongue unless you're going to use it for something specific."

"Pervert," I muttered at him trying to force down the blush I knew was coming.

"So I've been told," he replied amused. He yanked the strings making me stumble before falling into his arms. He wrapped the arm that didn't have the chakra strings around my waist.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I questioned raising my eyebrow on my own.

"Ravishing you," he said before leaning down to kiss me. He let go of the chakra strings, but just as quickly wrapped his other arm around me as if he thought I'd disappear. I thought of moving, but he'd probably just use his chakra strings again. Plus, he was _really_ warm, as well as his mouth. I wiggled a hand loose to grasp the back of his neck though my right was still stuck. I heard a groan and leaned back surprised to find that it was me. I'm usually pretty quiet, so for me to be loud like this is kind of a shock.

"Don't make that face," Kankuro moaned. She looked up confused. "It's cute so it makes this hard on me."

"That's apparent," I replied with a smirk pushing back against the arousal that was poking my thigh. He groaned putting his face in my neck, not that I minded that much with the way his breath kept ghosting against my collarbone and neck like that. I heard myself gasping because Kankuro had bit me, not that hard mind you, it didn't even break my skin. I clawed at his back trying to get a hold and felt him push me backwards until we ended up falling on the bed.

"You're something else," Kankuro said grinning. He was propped on his elbow looking down at me.

"So I've been told," I said leaning up and grabbing his hair to pull him back down. There is no way in Hell he was going to do all that and then just stop when he's got me worked up. I grabbed his hand and put it under my skirt. "I think you owe me a favor." He looked confused but then shocked upon figuring it out. I couldn't help but smirk, but that was wiped away when he pressed hard on my clit as a sort of revenge. I had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming out. "Unfair," was all I could get out between my panting.

"Didn't know I had a screamer," he smirked rubbing just as hard as before on it.

"Kami," I groaned out tossing my head back on the pillow because I sure couldn't hold myself up anymore. I felt him shift on the bed so I raised my head just in time to see him take my underwear off. He smirked at me before I could realize what he was going to do. "Oh, shit!" I screamed as he stuck his tongue inside of me, his one hand still rubbing my clit. "Kankuro!" I fell back feeling boneless after that. He laid back by me until I finally caught her breath. He was playing with my hair. "I'm guessing you're not going to let me leave Suna, are you?" He smirked and shook his head before pulling me closer to him.

"You're staying here."

"With my own rubix cube," I joked before yawning.

"Oh wait here!" he said scrambling to get up and out the door. I just snuggled closer into the blankets waiting for whatever the hell he was bringing in. He brought the bag from the store earlier in.

"I already know you got me a hoodie," I replied rolling my eyes and yawning again.

"Just open it," he insisted crawling back onto the bed.

"Whatever," I muttered pushing my arms out of the blanket to receive the bag, but not getting out from my comfy spot. I took the obvious black hoodie out, but underneath it was the sandy one that I was admiring before putting it back on the rack. "Kankuro…" I peaked in seeing something else and realized it was another skirt, but shorter, a halter top and lingerie. "Pervert, you know I'm never wearing that."

"Well, one can hope."

"You're hopeless," I said shaking my head, but shoving the bag off the bed and grabbing him to keep me warm before drifting off not noticing his yawn and him following me right into sleep.


End file.
